Missions of Danger 3 Kakashi x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Kakashi meets you for a random test from Lady Tsunade. She wants him to test your abilities. Is that all the copy ninja wants to do or does he also want to see what you are hiding behind your own mask.


I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man.

I walked through the village knowing I must look quite strange, my long hair down to my waist swaying in a slow pattern as I headed for the Hokage's tower. I wondered what could possibly stop me from succeeding with this mission. I was fast strong, I had a reputation for always succeeding with any and every mission assigned to me. I feared nothing and no one.  
Your history in a flashback: I had been born and thrown away, left in the woods to be killed by a wild animal. Little did my parents know that I was going to be picked up by an Uchiha that had a heart and wouldn't let me die. He grew me up to be a fierce warrior. The fighting and training took so long I often passed out with exhaustion. He was around four years older than me. He raised me in the woods, away from every one else. I had no dreams except becoming what he wanted me to be. A child that would be able to fend for himself.  
Around the time I turned fifteen all the training paid off. I successfully went with him on a mission, I killed my first victim then. I wanted to cry but he shook me until he got my attention. He made me realize that I had defended his partner and team by doing this. I realized that I could do anything if it was for the right reasons.  
Honoru Uchiha was the first born of his family and he was the only one still alive of his family. He raised me to be the son and brother he wanted. Honoru was born with Sharingan that were cracked through the middle, he could see fine but he couldn't use his sharingan very well. I began accompanying him all the time on missions, and slowly I could tell he was failing in health.  
I cornered him on it on a mission when we were cornered and I knew it was over. He was bleeding and had taken kunai all over.  
There was very little chance of him surviving. He admitted he was fatally ill and then I heard the men approaching. Honoru managed to move in front of me catching the weapons in his chest. He defended me even when he knew I couldn't get away. He dropped to his knees and collapsed into my arms. I screamed and tears left my eyes for the first time.  
I lay him down and rose above him, "I will defend you like you did me!" I yelled.  
"No run, you can't possibly-"  
"I won't back down! I love you brother and I won't let you down!" at that second kunai came at me from all around. In that same second my Byakugan awakened and my eyes went from being cerulean blue to opals. I flashed around spinning my body at a speed that whipped everything around me flying. I caught every kunai and returned them to their owners. I heard screams of pain all around. I blinked and scanned the area, all the men were down. I turned to Honoru and lifted him in a second and took off running like mad. I was going faster than ever before and I urged chakra into my legs increasing my speed ten fold and sped for the leaf village where Honoru had taken me a few times.  
"'Name' you have done well you have awakened your talents, I knew you were special and you have proved me correct. Never ever let anyone tell you you aren't good or strong."  
"I won't," I promised.  
Honoru died in my arms as I reached the hospital and the nurses tried to calm me. They didn't succeed and I fled into the woods again. I trained harder and went from village to village helping people when they needed it and protecting people as well.  
I accepted any and every commission, from building a wall to keep flood waters away from a farm to killing a feudal lord and his family for corruption and slavery of a whole town.  
End of flashback: I had returned home and decided to report for duty at the Hokage's office. I entered and headed to his office. I knocked and heard a woman yell, "Come."  
Upon hearing the knock I entered. In the room stood four people, a woman holding a pig, a woman seated in the hokage's chair, a man wearing an all green fitted suit and a man with only his right eye showing out of his whole face.  
"I am here to report for duty," I said glancing over at the silver haired one eyed man.  
"Ahhh..." she rose and came around the desk and stopped in front of me before twirling her finger.  
Did she seriously want me to spin? I stared from above my mask and then slowly closed my eyes and turned. Once I was back in the same position I opened them again.  
"You are not what I expected. You are very fit and you seem to be very young."  
"Twenty one ma'am," I responded.  
"You are sexy too I bet," she said reaching for my mask, out of reflex I leaped backwards and used my chakra to let me crouch on the wall by the door.  
"Good reflexes...but can you dodge the Kakashi of the Sharingan?" she asked as the silver haired ninja spun and lifted his mask off his left eye to reveal the glowing red orb.  
I was glad for my mask as my cheeks flushed. His eye was beautiful. He came at me and I instantly awakened my byakugan, eyes going from blue to white as I vanished and appeared behind the silver male.  
"Well, well so that's your talent the byakugan, now lets see if he can get that mask off."  
I went from one corner to the next exerting only a little bit of chakra, as I kept the ninja in my view at all times. This went on until I launched out the window and took off. He followed. He chased me for the rest of the day until I stopped at the top of the lady hokage's face. "No offense but I have had enough playing around Kakashi Hatake, why does she want to see my face?"  
"She doesn't I do...in the record it says you are scarred...I wanted to see," I stared and slowly turned to look at him.  
"I will show you mine if you show me yours," I said with a flush.  
"Why do you want to see mine?"  
"Its only fair."  
"Very well," he reached and pulled his mask down revealing a flawless face. I blushed and then reaching up pulled mine down. Starting right beneath my left eye a scar wound its way down across my lips to rest at the center of my chin.  
"It looks painful."  
"Only when I think about how I got it," I responded, "I cover it cause it scares little children and adults find me creepy," I said as I went to cover it and Kakashi was suddenly there holding it down.  
"Its you and it can't be changed or taken away. I like it," Kakashi said with a wide closed eyed smile.


End file.
